In the Gamemakers hands
by tr1xx777
Summary: Vivienne made it to the top three only to die in the hands of the gamemakers. Betterr than it sounds.


Vivienne fell to the cold icy ground as used her hands to cup the ice cold water that she needed to stay alive. After sipping the water from her hands, Vivienne plunged her entire head into the cool pond, she knew it wasn't freezing enough to kill her but the icy water still sent chills up her spine.

Finally, her thirst was quenched and Vivienne was strong enough to carry on her journey to find a more suitable place to sleep until the games were over.

She stood to her feet and looked at the water she had just dranken from. The sun setting on it made it look like something straight from a calendar. Vivienne took a few steps before she stopped abruptly, the sun was hidden behind the trees, it was impossible for it to make the same affect as she had seen. The blonde retraced her steps until she was in the same spot she had collapsed in just minutes before.

Studying the water more intently, Vivienne realized that it had not been the sun making that effect on the water at all but something deep down in the water. At the bottom of the pool was a large pile of golden weapons that could probably slice the other tributes in half if they were in a metres distance.

Grinning from ear to ear, Vivienne ripped off her clothes so that she wouldn't have to sleep in wet clothes for however long. Leaving on her underwear and a thin shirt, Vivienne folded her clothes in a neat pile and placed her survival bag on top so that it wouldn't blow away and she would be left naked and with no means of survival. Except gold weapons that would probably kill the other two tributes off faster than the freezing cold would kill her.

Vivienne dived into the icy pool and started swimming to the gold, it was almost in her grasps. Suddenly, a sharp pull sent pain searing through Viviennes leg. She looked down to see some weird creature gnawing at her leg. It was probably one of the gamemakers own creations. It had the body of a shark and a wolves face and legs. Like a mermaid, except a merwolf. Whatever it was, it was chewing off Viviennes leg and she had to stop it before she had to buy a wooden leg.

Vivienne used her free foot and slammed the monster hard in the face with her heel, it immediately back up with its face in its large black paws. The fish creature looked up with its dark green eyes. Eyes just like Jace had... the realization dawned on Vivienne faster than the other dead twenty-three monster turned tributes swam up behing Jace's swimming wolf form.

The blonde grabbed a gold sword off of the pile and started swimming to the surface as fast as possible, except that it wasn't that fast. The gold was weighing her down and her leg had a steady flow of crimson coming form it, staining the water around it.

The monster tributes chased after her, each grabbing a different part of Viviennes body.

_Jace please!_ Vivienne silently begged as the wolf creature swam up close to her head. It fastened its jaws around the tributes neck and clamped down with an unnatural strength. Vivienne opened her mouth and let out a scream but water rushed into her mouth instead as she violently twisted and turned to get away from Jace's deadly grasp.

Using the sword, Vivienne slashed Jace in the side and stabbed one of the wolves that she thought was Daizy, a twelve year old girl from district twelve. Daizy let out a whimper and her body went still.

Vivienne knew that it was no use in trying to fight the creatures. Jace had already delivered the fatal blow and it was only a matter of time until Vivienne slipped away and the twenty-fourth cannon was blown, signalling Viviennes departure.

Even if the tribute from district three managed to survive the blood loss, she was still running out of oxygen and she would be weaker than ever if she somehow swam to the surface without being torn to pieces by the other diceased tributes.

The edges of Viviennes vision was starting to turn black and her thrashing wasn't as violent now. The gold sword had slipped from her gasps and landed in the gold pile, awaiting any other tributes who had been as stupid as Vivienne to dive into a pond that the gamemakers ran. They just wanted to have an entertaining hunger games like every year.

Vivienne finally closed her eyes and heard a cannon off in the distance. She was dead, district three would not have a winner for the 59th hunger games.

The odds just weren't in Viviennes favor as she woke up with two large golden paws and shark tail, remembering nothing of her past.

Not even dying.

**That's my one-shot of District Three's tribute Vivienne who had managed to make it to the top three in the 59th Hunger Games.**

**If you want to SYOT (submit your own tribute, if you didn't know) then check out Last One Standing SYOT in the Hunger Games forum. It would be easier to just use search 'cause it's somewhere in the middle of all the forums.**

**If you go there you can create a character, submit an arena and even come up with a creative death. Check it out! Last One Standing SYOT **by tr1xx777.


End file.
